It Isn't That Easy
by 13luckystars
Summary: Andley. Song that Andy is singing is Easy by Rascall Flats and Natasha Beddingfield


That day, when Black Veil Brides stood in a hotel parking lot, circled around their tour manager Jon, two of the boys couldn't be more terrified. Andy and Ashley knew what the room assignments would be, the whole band knew, and that was what they were scared of.

Ever since they had first started being able to stay in hotels, the room assignments had only changed when Sammi would stay with them. Jake and CC would share one room, Jinxx would share another room with Jon, and Andy and Ashley would share the third room. The boys had never objected, they had always wanted to share the room together, but now everything was a little different.

Andy and Ashley had both found feelings for each other and had let those feelings show. They had fallen for their best friends and band mates, something that everyone had always said was doomed, but for a while they had made it work. Everyone who saw that had said they were the cutest couple, and everyone had thought the two would never split. Even though they were both boys, both of them new to these feelings that they had for each other, and one of them a sex addict with a strong love for women, everyone had believed they would be together forever. But as all the musicians who had dared to have a relationship with a band member had warned, the relationship soured and left both boys in devastation.

Andy had always been one to defend Ashley and whatever relationship he was in when someone would say that Ashley would eventually cheat on the girl, even though he had been around to see Ashley prove these people right multiple times, Many people wondered why Andy would even give his and Ashley's relationship a chance, knowing Ashley and his record for cheating while drunk, but Andy had always told them that he believed Ashley would stay faithful. Throughout the relationship though, Andy always had a little doubt. When he wasn't around Ashley, he always became a little paranoid. Was Ashley with another man? Was he with a woman? Was he drunk? Was he on his way to being drunk? As much as Andy told people that he believed it when Ashley had said he was going to be with Andy forever, he still had to fight himself to actually believe it.

And of course, what everyone had said would happen, happened.

One night, right after the boys had stood in the same exact circle, awaiting their room assignments, Ashley had taken his arm from around Andy's waist after Andy had asked him to go pick up some cigarettes from the gas station they had passed. Ashley kissed Andy's cheek, and went off to the gas station.

Hours later, Andy had been sitting in the room Ashley and his were supposed to be sharing, waiting for his loving boyfriend to come back. When that loving boyfriend did come back, he smelled of perfume and beer, and had a lipstick marking on his cheek.

Andy had went off and slept in CC and Jake's room that night.

"Alright guys," Jon said, looking around at the five, tired men, "Your room assignments are, Jake and CC, Andy and Ashley, Jinxx and I. Have fun, do whatever you want, just remember you've got an early show tomorrow."

Andy and Ashley both looked at Jon with pleading eyes, neither of them wanted to have to endure another uncomfortable night, but the tour manager ignored them. He had heard enough pleading since the two had split and was tired of it.

The rest of the band started toward the doors of the hotel, looking back at the frozen Andy and Ashley with worry written all over their faces. The breakup between the bassist and the singer hadn't exactly been easy on the three. They had worried about both of them but in different ways. Andy had always been quite impulsive, so they worried that he would mutilate himself in order to stop thinking about Ashley. And Ashley, always the alcoholic, make CC, Jake, and Jinxx worry that he would end up found dead from alcohol poisoning.

The boys worried about their friends, figuring it must be hard to be around your ex all the time, but they knew there wasn't a thing they could do short of getting the two back together. With that in mind, the three set off to find their rooms.

Before Andy and Ashley went to their room, they stood there. Both of them were thinking about how much they wanted the other, but neither had the courage to say anything. Andy was afraid he may get hurt again and Ashley was afraid he may hurt Andy again.

When Andy mumbled something about going to their room, Ashley didn't reply. He knew the younger boy didn't think he had been watching him, but he had been. He knew that Andy was trying his hardest not to cry, and figured saying anything would make that harder. So Ashley decided not to reply and not to follow. Ashley decided he would wait where he was for a while and go to the room when he figured Andy would be in the shower. Having roomed with the boy for so long, Ashley knew that, given the chance, Andy would get into the shower as soon as possible.

Andy, just like Ashley knew he would, rushed into the hotel room and hopped in the shower. Getting the dry war paint off his body was probably the greatest relief, but Andy thought about doing something else. Andy didn't know why, but he felt worse than he usually did. He was somewhat used to the awkward nights with Ashley, but tonight felt like it was that first night again. Sometimes Andy could just cry for a while and feel somewhat better, but tonight didn't feel like one of those nights.

Before Andy decided it was safe to do anything, he listened intently to what was going on outside of the bathroom. He knew that if Ashley was in the room, planning to go to sleep or not, Ashley would turn the TV on. So Andy listened for the sounds of the TV. Not hearing anything, Andy reached his slender, pale arm outside of the shower and grabbed the gleaming, metal object he had placed on the sink.

When Andy and Ashley had been the happy couple that everyone wanted to be, Andy had lost the need for this object. He had felt so happy during the short time Ashley was his that the old habit had died. But as they say, old habits die hard. As soon as Andy had seen the lipstick on Ashley's cheek, he had grabbed the razor and ran for the nearest place he could cut. That night he had had to be careful since Jake and CC had been on the other side of the thin walls, but tonight he didn't. The only thing he had to worry about this time was not cutting too deep.

Standing in the shower, thumbing the razor, Andy pushed a piece of wet hair back from his face and made his first cut of the night. He watched as the blood mixed with the water from the shower and the tears that were flowing freely from his eyes. He tried not to think about Ashley and how much he had been hurt, but trying not to just made the memories come faster and the tears flow harder.

After pacing in front of their tour bus for about ten minutes, Ashley had figured it was safe for him to go inside. Ashley was not one to cry about anything, but he had tears flowing down his cheek, mixing with his war paint. He hated himself for hurting Andy, taking away the spark that used to make home in those beautiful blue eyes, and he hated how people now looked at him like they didn't know whether they should feel sorry for him or be mad at him. He wished they would all hate him, he figured he deserved that much.

As Ashley walked into the room, he was glad to find that Andy was still in the shower. He let out a sigh for that bit of luck. Before Ashley could get too comfortable though, he started hearing Andy sing. Ashley knew that the boy loved to sing in the shower, but hadn't heard him do it since the horrible night that had ruined both of their lives. Ashley actually started to feel happed, started to think that maybe the boy had moved on, when he noticed what song Andy was singing.

"The truth is, that I miss lyin' in those arms of his," Andy sang in a mournful way, "But I don't ever let it show. I laugh and act like I'm having the time of my life."

Ashley had heard that song a thousand times before, but it never had had the effect that it did now when he heard Andy singing it. Truthfully, it fit their situation quite well, and brought Ashley over to the bathroom door to hear it clearer.

Slowly sitting down with his back against the door, Ashley listened as Andy sang the chorus to the song and choke back sobs.

Ashley had no clue that Andy was standing there with red, cut marks that would have to be covered by a large amount of war paint the next day, lining his arms. He didn't know that every day Andy's problem was getting worse, but he did know that he wanted Andy back and he would beg for Andy's forgiveness to get him back.

Andy had no idea that Ashley was sitting outside the bathroom door, listening to him sing, but he did know that he needed Ashley back.

Neither boy knew the circumstances of that moment; they just knew that they weren't complete without each other. They knew that they needed to make up, but neither boy felt they had the courage to try and make it better.

Andy and Ashley stood and sat there that night thinking, would anything ever be okay again?


End file.
